


A Different Dream

by ancslove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Drink Piss, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: Rapunzel had always been a nuisance of a girl, good for nothing but her magic hair.  But as events at the Snuggly Duckling go a little differently, Mother Gothel discovers a new use for her daughter.





	A Different Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



The cloaked woman moved deeper into the shadowy corner of the pub and enjoyed the scene unfolding before her. The mood in the Snuggly Duckling had changed from bloodthirsty greed to a lustier darkness, and now dear little Rapunzel would learn just how cruel the world outside her tower could be. Two thugs held Rapunzel’s arms as she struggled, while the large hook-handed man loomed over her. Rapunzel’s original accomplice dangled from a coathook, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as Rapunzel continued to plead for a mercy and compassion that would not come. The girl was foolish to think that prattling about humanity and dreams would melt the hearts of these criminals, but then she’d always been a rather stupid child.

Rapunzel screamed when her dress was torn open. The hurt bewilderment in her eyes almost made Gothel laugh, poor lamb. The men hooted lustily as Rapunzel struggled, bared breasts bouncing in front of their faces. Gothel had never thought Rapunzel very beautiful or appealing, beyond her precious hair, but the reactions of these men made her reconsider. Certainly, they seemed to enjoy her naked form. The thugs swarmed her, stroking and kissing her gleaming flesh. Gothel watched as one man gripped Rapunzel’s jaw and smashed their lips together, swallowing the annoying whines. A young girl’s first kiss was always a special thing. Gothel could hear Rapunzel gasping and moaning into her attacker’s mouth. Hook Hand ran the point of his hook delicately around Rapunzel’s breasts, laughing as she tried to squirm away from the sharp tip.  He was nudged aside, and more thugs crowded the young girl, groping and licking her breasts, neck, and arms.  Others reached for her ripe thighs and dimpled little ass.  Gothel hadn't realized how her young flower had blossomed, until she watched the men cup and squeeze handfuls of Rapunzel's firm flesh.  Another man held her hips and buried his improbably large nose in the mass of golden hair.

Gothel almost flinched at the thud when Rapunzel was lifted and thrown onto a table, pinned down on her back like a butterfly. The men used Rapunzel’s own hair to tie her down, arms and legs spread wide. A huge, helmed thug moved between Rapunzel’s splayed thighs. When he bared an impressively large erection, poor little Rapunzel screamed in terror, begging for mercy and aid. From her corner, Gothel craned her neck forward to better see her daughter’s deflowering. The man snapped his hips forward, and Rapunzel shrieked in agony. The other thugs cheered him on, encouraging him to pound his victim faster and harder, while Rapunzel dissolved into sobs. Thankfully, before her babbling gave Gothel a headache, another large criminal moved to her head. He fisted a good handful of her hair, so tightly that Gothel momentarily feared that he would rip it out, wrapped it around Rapunzel’s throat like a leash, and tied her head down to the table leg. Another deep thrust between her legs made the girl scream again, but the second man was ready. He shoved his huge length into the girl’s open mouth, and soon Rapunzel was being rocked between her two attackers.

The two men quickly developed a rhythm, spitroasting the girl between them. The one at her head forced himself deeper into her mouth, and Rapunzel’s wet gagging could be heard over the laughter and jeers of the waiting thugs. Gothel could see the outline of the cockhead lodged in her daughter’s throat.  The big guy between her legs humped artlessly.  Finally, the men came, one after the other. Rapunzel choked and coughed as her mouth was flooded. She lay on the table, sweaty and hurt, head still held back and restrained by her own hair, and finally Gothel began to understand her appeal. Gasping for breath, body trembling alluringly, and huge green eyes flooded with tears, Rapunzel looked thoroughly exhausted, debauched, and so very beautiful. But she would get no rest. Two more thugs moved forward to claim her holes, and the ordeal began anew.

Gothel was impressed by the thugs’ creativity and organization. They made the most of their prize. One little old man climbed onto the table and straddled Rapunzel’s chest. He forced her firm young breasts around his cock, and rode her until he came all over Rapunzel’s chest and face.  Then, the little man climbed forward and forced his softening cock into Rapunzel's mouth.  Rapunzel gagged and tried to pull away, screaming around the shriveled cockhead.  Gothel watched in delight as the stench of urine filled the room and hot yellow liquid poured out of Rapunzel's choking mouth.  The mess didn't seem to deter the others. Some men used lengths of Rapunzel’s hair to pleasure themselves while they waited their turn at her body. When the one with the big nose stepped between Rapunzel’s legs, he took his sweet time with the girl. Cooing endearments, he fucked her gently and rocked her in his arms, mumbling something about "love" and "dream girl". As Gothel watched, Rapunzel began to respond. Dazed and in shock, she submitted to his fondling and clumsily returned his kisses, her screams turning into softer moans and sighs. And when Big Nose came, Rapunzel arched her back and came too.  

This proved a turning point.  Rapunzel still moaned and whined, but she no longer screamed or tried to escape the bonds of her hair.  A few times, Gothel swore she even fucked back, her moans growing more amorous than horrified.  She serviced the entire pub on her back, the smell of sex hanging heavy in the air, and she remained as enticing as ever.  Perhaps it was fortuitous that Rapunzel had managed to escape the tower this day.  Gothel hadn't realized how lovely her flower had grown, or how many men would enjoy her charms.  Once the thugs tired of her, Gothel planned on taking Rapunzel back where she belonged.  Physically, she would recover from the day's ordeal, healed by her magic hair.  The magic that ensured Gothel's own youth and beauty would also maintain Rapunzel's health.  Maybe it would even restore her virginity!  Gothel could become rich by repeatedly selling her daughter's virgin body to any who could pay for the pleasure of ravishing her.  Rapunzel would learn to enjoy her new life as eternal sextoy.  And if she didn't, Gothel hardly cared.  


End file.
